Memories in the Rain II rm II
by sebasu
Summary: Hiori Miyamoto, daughter of a well-known Japanese businessman leaves her home unannounced for Australia to find some form of a sanctuary in this unknown place. She ends up staying with Russell and Lori - a couple whose determined to make Hiori's stay in Australia a memorable one. But as the rainy days come and go, Hiori finds herself making memories under a rainy sky. [Rin M. x OC]


**Summary:** Hiori Miyamoto, daughter of a well-known Japanese businessman leaves her home unannounced for Australia to find some form of a sanctuary in this unknown place. She ends up staying with Russell and Lori - a couple whose determined to make Hiori's stay in Australia a memorable one. But as the rainy days come and go, Hiori finds herself making memories under a rainy sky.

 **Character Biography:**

 **Name:** Hiori Miyamoto

 **Age:** 17

 **Looks:** Pale blue hair that's stops about mid-way, fine bone structure, small child-like face, round lavender eyes, plump lips, and fair smooth skin.

 **Height:** 4'10" [ 147 cm ]

 **Weight:** 135 lbs [ 61 kg ]

 **Likes:** Standing in the rain, writing music, playing the piano, singing, animals [ cats, dogs, snakes, etc. ], reading, etc.

 **Dislikes:** Heat, politics, drama, and her older brother Lucian

* * *

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Free! nor any of the characters from the show. I only own my OC Hiori, her brother, and the rest of her family.***

 **Italicized text means a character is speaking in Japanese, just thought I'd make that known.**

* * *

"Hio, dinner's ready~" Lori yelled from the kitchen. Pausing her music, Hiori stood and placed her slippers on before going downstairs. Russell greeted her as soon as she made it to the dining table and the young adolescent returned his friendly greeting.

"It's seems you're happy about something, Hiori," Russell said as everyone grabbed something from the plate sitting out in front of them.

"Mhm, your right Russell. I'm glad that a Japanese group I like is visiting Australia," Hiori said with a smile on her face. Both Lori and Russell turned and smiled at each other. Everyone continued eating until the doorbell rung, Hiori getting up to answer it.

"Coming!" Once she made it to the door Hiori swallowed any extra food in her mouth then opened it. "Hell-" She looked in a young man's crimson red eyes before she turned to find Lori and Russell already behind her.

"Oh, Rin! It's so nice to see you again!" Lori cheered, walking out of the doorway to hug this 'Rin' person. Russell followed behind Lori, starting to hold a conversation with maroon-haired teen.

" _Just who the hell is this guy?_ " Hiori questioned in Japanese, surprised when she got a response.

" _Who are you?_ " Rin asked her, crossing his arms and staring at Hiori. When Lori and Russell sensed the growing tension between the two it was Lori who broke it before anything else happened.

"Rin, this is Hiori Miyamoto. She's been staying with us since she was 16." Rin looked at her, still staring her over before he mumbled a low 'Hello'. Lori sighed and looked to Russell, hoping he'd be able to do something. He shrugged and gave it his all when he touched Rin's shoulder, patting his back.

"Hiori, don't worry. Rin may look scary but all in all he's a really nice young man," he said, seeing Hiori glance up at Rin before answering Russell.

"Okay, I believe you Russell," Hiori said, her accent making the shark-toothed teen laugh. " _What's so damn funny?_ " She cursed him out in Japanese and yet Rin still continued to laugh at her even as Winnie came running towards him.

"Winnie," Rin and Hiori said in unison, glaring at each other, making Russell and Lori laugh at them.

"Why not come inside now? The food's gonna go to waste if we just stand here like this."

...

Hiori and Rin sat at different ends of the sofa, not wanting to look at the person at the other end. Sighing, the lavender eyed adolescent stood and grabbed her rain coat.

"Lori! Russell!" Hiori yelled at the couple. "I'll be out in town okay? If you need anything while I'm out just text me!" She started opening the door to be met with the rain until someone touched her shoulder.

"Would you mind?"

"Just go, don't mind me," Rin said. "You won't even know I'm there." Hiori sighed and walked out into the rain, pulling her hood over her head. "Let's get going before I change my mind."

...

Rin looked at Hiori as she looked outside at the rain falling down, seeing a look of remorse wash over her whole body. He noticed the way her shoulders slumped and she played around with that one French Fry she had yet to actually eat.

"Something bothering you?" Rin asked, Hiori's lavender eyes glancing over his way before she sighed.

"It's nothing...I just sometimes hate the way the rain makes me feel."

"And what do you mean by that?" He knew he was starting to go into a territory that would cause her to breakdown and he could see that in her eyes. "Ugh, forget I even as-"

"No, it's fine," Hiori said. Before she even finished the young teen took a few fries and ate them then took a sip of her drink. "I sort of ran away from home and hadn't heard from my people in Okinawa since. Every time I see the rain falling down here in Australia I'm excited and at times a little depressed. Lori and Russell always try their hardest to make me laugh, smile or show any other emotion other than remorse, anger, or guilt. I want to go back but I wonder what's waiting for me back home."

When Rin realized that one tear fall down her face he stood, making her jump. She just stared at him, her eyes watering as she tried to understand why he looked so angry all of a sudden. Wiping her face, she placed a couple of bills on the table, stood up and walked out of the fast-food restaurant. Following after her, Rin caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her so she could face him. "What?" she asked. "Want scold me for leaving the family that doesn't care about their youngest child? Well, go ahead. I can take more crap than you thin-" Everything went silent and a few on-lookers looked at the two, one angered and his hand high in the air while the other stood there tears running down her face as a red imprint started to show on her right cheek.

" _How could you just leave them like that?! How the hell do you know that they don't care about you?! Have you even tried calling them?!_ " Rin yelled at her, his body slow heating up from the sudden anger roaring inside of him. Hiori turned her head to look at him through a curtain of salty tears, seeing his eyes fill with tears of anger. She looked down at the ground and someone started to walk over, to see if everything's alright, when Hiori pulled away from Rin slowly.

"You're right; I haven't called them since. Why I left...even I don't know why or how to answer that question," Hiori said softly, the tears falling from her eyes mixing with the rain that continued to drench them. "All I do is make mistakes and problems for those around me. Maybe that's why I left...because my very existence in that house is a waste."

Rin reached out the grab her again to calm her down but Hiori looked up into Rin's eyes and just pushed him away from her. "Just admit it...just admit that I'm a mistake that God has made!" After her sudden outburst she turned and ran off, Rin following after her.

...

Hiori sat on the beach that overlooked the beautiful ocean waters, still crying her eyes out even though it's been at least 2 hours since she had last seen Rin. Her outburst probably struck something inside of the shark-toothed because there was no way she mistake that emotion in his crimson eyes for something else. She saw sadness, as if he somehow knew what she felt. Shaking her head, Hiori wiped her face and started to stand before she was nearly tackled by a semi-large dog and a couple.

"Where have you been?!" Lori cried, turning Hiori so she could look in her eyes. "We've been lookin' all over for you!" Russell had to pull his wife off of the Japanese adolescent before she just decided to cover her shirt in her tears.

"Everyone was worried about you," Russell said, looking at the teen with a sincere look in his eyes. "Especially Rin." When his name was mentioned Rin quickly turned his head, a hint of blush was spotted by both Lori and Hiori. The two females laughed and Hiori pushed some hair back from her face. Everyone went silent before Hiori spoke up.

"Sorry for making you guys worry about me so much," she said. Hiori then walked towards Rin and punched his arm playfully. "And sorry for making such a scene back there. I didn't mean to get angry with you." Rin looked down at her and saw her smiling as if all her problems deep down inside were gone. The maroon haired teen faced her fully and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to not say anything to hurtful or too cliche.

"It's no problem. Just...don't run off again and tell people when you're hurting inside. Keeping stuff like that hidden inside you isn't good for you mentally and physically," he said, stilling not looking directly at her. "And remember: Lori, Russell, and myself are always here for you." Rin sighed after finishing his little mini speech before he felt small arms wrap around his waist and something wet touching his skin. Looking down, his crimson eyes just saw a small body with pale blue mid-length hair hugging him tightly.

" _Thank you, Rin. Hearing you say that as a way to help makes me smile and feel as if all the weight, the guilt, is finally off my shoulders,_ " she said in Japanese, looking up to meet his eyes. " _Thank you._ " Reaching up, Hiori went to kiss his cheek but ended up kissing Rin's lips from him turning his head to look at the ocean. The kiss didn't last long as Hiori pulled away with an apologetic smile on her face. Lori and Russell looked at each other then to the blushing teens before bursting out into fits of laughter, Winnie woofing along with them.

"Let's get home. You guys must be cold from being in the rain."

...

Hiori sat in her, writing a new song in her journal when she heard a knock at her door. Three days pasted since the incident and today was the last day Rin was going to be in Australia. Lori opened the door and looked in to see if Hiori was dressed and had her things packed. Hiori's family was coming to move here to Australia after hearing their daughter was there.

"Come on Hio," Lori said. "You wanna see Rin off don't you?" After hearing that, Hiori stood up quickly and grabbed her jean jacket, phone and her favorite headphones. "I'm ready, let's go."

The car ride to the airport wasn't silent at all. Hiori got to hear more about Rin's life in Australia, how he was aiming to be an Olympic swimmer, and his love for swimming. When they reached the airport, Hiori jumped out of the car and looked around for Rin, spotting him from a distance.

" _Shark Boy!_ " she yelled as she ran towards Rin, nearly tackling him to the ground.

" _Stop calling me Shark Boy Hio!_ " Rin yelled at her, fighting to get her off of him. "I'm still surprised that you are actually coming to see me off." Lori and Russell stayed far behind, wanting to see the scene from a distance. The couple smiled and hugged each other, hoping something would come out of this.

"Don't be. I wanted to make sure Shark Boy was a-okay before leaving," Hiori said. "Plus, I wanted to give you something." Pulling a small box out of her jacket pocket, the young adolescent placed it in Rin's hand and closed it around the box.

"I hope you like that because it took me a while to find something like that," she said. Both teens went silent until Rin decided to ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead.

"That's okay. I'm sure whatever you decided to get me is perfect in each and every way." Hiori then laughed and smiled, wiping some nonexistent sweat from her forehead. "Good because I brought you a chibi shark key-chain from this store yesterday." Rin gave her a friendly glare and plucked her forehead, watching the younger teen rub that spot. The two stood there laughing and talking before Rin heard them calling for his plane back to Japan. He started to leave before he turned back.

"You have my number, correct?"

"Yea...why?"

"This is why." Cupping her face softly and smoothly, Rin placed a quick, romantic kiss on Hiori's lips, wanting to pull her closer to him but he had to go. Pulling away, Rin ran off and waved Hiori goodbye, yelling at her that they'll meet again one day - and he promised her that.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guys! Omg I miss being on this site so much. Just typing this story and putting it on here is making a bunch of old memories flood my mind. I really miss this place. I've been dealing with life, Wattpad, and other sites and forgot about this place! Gomenasai! Anyways, this is my very first Free! one-shot and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Follow, favorite, read and review peeps!**

 **xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**


End file.
